


I Miss Your Touch

by edbighead



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edbighead/pseuds/edbighead
Summary: Testing is over and Ant can't sleep, he misses Robin.





	I Miss Your Touch

Ant was almost happy, almost satisfied. Testing had treated him well; the car felt more together than it did at the end of the season. It feels like an actual vehicle, instead of a hunk of materials thrown together. They might not win the championship the upcoming season, but they’d be in the top four and possibly even the top three. The desperation was starting to creep in, the tiredness of languishing towards the middle bottom of the field.

The only problem with testing was that there was no Robin to keep him company. It was nice to hang out with Sims and Tom, but he yearned for Robin in a way he hadn’t yearned for someone in years. He had gotten used to Robin being within arm’s reach, literally. Robin’s presence was a comfort to him, almost like the dogs when he was home, but with more feeling. Ant could spend hours around Robin when it wasn’t a race weekend and be content; it wasn’t like that with previous teammates.

He feels remorseful that he got confirmation of his seat and Robin didn’t. He knew it helped him that he was part of BMW, whereas Robin isn’t. It was still a punch in gut, scratch that, a punch in the balls. Which is why he was up late at home, wondering if he should text Robin. He has never felt this trepidation before, not when it came to Robin. Did the other man even want to hear from him? Did Robin even want to hear more about testing when there was a chance he wouldn’t be in the series at all the upcoming season?

There were still three seats unconfirmed, but Ant really hoped that Tom or Sims wouldn’t want or be able to take the other Andretti seat and that Robin got the clear from Audi. “I wish you had been at testing,” is what he decides to send first, simple and hopefully enough to get a response. He knows it’s an hour later where Robin is, unless it was two? It’s been a busy few days and he should be tired, but his mind is too wrapped up in Robin to rest.

“I wish I was too. I miss your annoying laugh.” There’s no usual emoji from Robin and Ant knows something has changed. At least he got a response, even if it was short. “I miss your face,” seems liked a good enough response to send to try and get Robin to keep talking.

Instead of sending a text back, Ant gets a facetime request from Robin. He accepts with a smile, “Nice to see your face.” Ant can’t help but laugh, he knows Robin was joking with saying his laugh was laughing.

“There’s that laugh again,” Robin’s face crinkles after saying this. “I miss testing too, I wish I had been there with you and with the team.” This makes Ant’s feelings of melancholy deepen, “It’s weird, it was nice to be with Tom and Sims, but they’re not you. I don’t have the same comfort level with them that I have with you.”

Robin smiles a sad smile, “Is that why you’d fart in front of me so much? All jokes aside, I miss us. I’m still talking to them and trying. It’s hard.” Robin’s voice cracks at the last sentence. Ant wishes he were there to hold Robin, he knows he needs to say this. “I wish I was there with you. I know I haven’t said it a lot, that I’ve tried to do more with my actions, but I care about you. I think I even love you.” It’s Ant’s turn to show emotion in his voice.

Robin wipes his face at hearing Ant’s words. Ant can see how much those words mean. He doesn’t expect anything back from Robin, but then he hears exactly what he both needs and wants to hear. “I’m free starting on Sunday, can I come for a week? I miss your touch and I miss your dumb ass dogs too.”

Ant laughs loudly and hopes that he didn’t wake anyone else in the house up. “Yes. Message me your flight details and I’ll meet you at the airport. Even it’s at the ass crack of dawn.” Knowing he needs to end the facetime before he shows too much emotion, Ant says the next words before he can chicken out, “I miss your touch and I love you Robin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super busy with work (I got bumped up in hours and it's been a shit show with scheduling since the library branch I work at is also short staffed), so apologies with not having written something in literal months. I am going to be so sad if Robin doesn't get one of the last open seats, and I know Ant is going to be too.


End file.
